


Daisy's Dream

by Nightmare49



Series: Rosalina's Revenge [2]
Category: Mario - Fandom, Super Mario, Super Mario Bros
Genre: AssEpansion, Big Ass, Big Butt, ButtExpansion, HipExpansion, Large Butt, Mega Ass, Mega Butt, WaistExpansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare49/pseuds/Nightmare49
Summary: Yep here it is! While i don't think it's perfect. It works and i am happy with it. While the ending might be abrupt and seemly rushed. I do not think i could make it work without making it drag out. But with this all the prequels tois done! Also this is a sequel toPeachy Peach.Another thing to note is that I do not think i'll make a inbetween story based on what Daisy and Peach do. Cause i feel it's unneeded but i am not against writting some random oneshots featuring them and expansion. Anyways i hope you all will enjoy this!





	Daisy's Dream

The winds blew over the rolling hills of grass making the blades of grass bend and sway. Walking through the fields of hills a girl with red brown hair walked through the hills. Daisy, the princess huffed. “Why the hell could she just find a power up and I can’t!” She complained. Walking down the hill she slowly walked through her kingdom. Off in the distance was her big castle.

Stopping in place she saw the one person she never thought she’d see. _‘What is_ he _doing out here!’_ She gasped. “Waluigi!” She yelled voice. “What are you doing out here?”

Stopping before her, “I Waluigi came for-a walk.”

Humping Daisy crossed her arms, “Yeah right! I can't every trust what you say.”

“I look trust worthy! Just look at my mustache!” Waluigi leaned forwards and pulled his stash outwards a bit and twisted it. Standing back up in his normal standing position. “But the true question is….” He paused for dramatic effect and then pointed right at Daisy's face. “What are you doing out here!”

“Looking for a power up,” Daisy grumbled.

“A what?”

“I said I'm looking for a power up!” Daisy roared.

Rubbing his chin Waluigi spoke. “A power up? Huh.”

Crossing her arms Daisy spoke, “What don’t believe me?”

“Nope,” Waluigi quipped. “But I heard that Peach gained some proper pillows.”

“Well instead of finding some weird power up that increases breast size,” Daisy huffed. “I am looking for a way to get what I want. A massive ass.”

Waluigi shook his head for a minute before speaking. “You really are a tomboy.”

Crossing her arming, Daisy madly replied. “Got a problem with that?”

Waluigi shook his head. “No. It just makes you different from Peach.”

“Damn straight!” Daisy exclaimed.

 _‘Women,’_ Waluigi face palmed. _‘Why we dated in the first place I’ll never know,’_ Waluigi felt a sweat drop. “You know. Most women aren't open to wanting larger butts.”

“Well I am not most women,” Leaning forwards. “Besides a princess must have a sexy body. So I want to have a massive ass. Is that too much to ask for?”

“Yes.”

Daisy's face fell, “Prick.”

“Why thank you,” Waluigi puffed his chest in pride.

With a sweat drop, Daisy realized. “Why the hell am I talking to you?”

Waluigi shrugged, “Beats me.”

“Well thanks for the help,” Daisy rolled her eyes. “Got any other great advice?” She sarcastically asked.

Waluigi blinked before he asked. “Why don’t you just make a wish to the stars to get your oh-so-precious giant ass?”

Daisy's face fell, “I don’t think that the stars would grant my wish. It's kind of selfish.”

“At least you know that it is,” Waluigi replied.

“Very funny,” Daisy huffed with crossed arms.

“You know what?”

Slightly annoyed, Daisy responded. “What?”

“I think I know what might solve your little quest,” Waluigi rubbed his chin in thought.

Shaking her head for a minute, Daisy took in the purple mans words. Grabbing him on the shoulders she shook Waluigi and demanded. “Tell me! What can give me a giant ass!”

“S-stop s-shaking m-me,” Waluigi bellowed.

Complying, Daisy let go of Waluigi and watched him stumble about. Shaking his head and recollecting himself he looked at Daisy who crossed her arms. “Well?” She demanded.

“Well, I heard of some power up that can grant wishes like the star rod,” Waluigi admitted.

“Really!” Daisy's scream made the purple man wince and plug his ears. “Damn that is awesome!”

“DO ya-- have to scream?” Waluigi whined.

“NO!” Daisy loudly said. “But I will anyways!” She pauses and smiles. “So what is it?” Daisy demanded.

“An Apple,” Waluigi answered.

Sweat dropped down the back of her head. “That's it?”

Sighing, “It's some sort of item that you have to eat. I heard of a few different versions but the one that I heard the most is an apple.”

“An apple,” Daisy deadpanned. “I mean why not an emerald of unlimited power? Or two or even eleven!” she three her hands into the air. “I mean how does an apple grant wishes?”

“Mario uses power up Mushrooms to grow and heal.” Waluigi’s statement made Daisy drop her arms.

“Fine,” Daisy crossed her arms. “I’ll give you that,” The princess paused. “Anyways…” She trailed off. “Thanks for the help.” Instantly she ran past the purple man down the hill of grass.

 

Daisy took in the sight before her, a rock cave entrance stood there before her. It cut into one of the grass mounds that she was walking over. The large cave entrance was lined by rocks. _‘What the!’_ A bit of shock covered her face till curiosity replaced it. _‘Would that apple be in there?’_ Daisy pondered.

Standing at the mouth of the cave, Daisy looked into the tunnel. “Well nothing ventured. Nothing gained.” She pauses before tacking on. “I guess.” Slowly she walked into the cave and walked down the path.

 

 _‘Ok,’_ Daisy complained aloud. “This is getting annoying!” She exclaimed. At this point the simple tunnel she had been walking though ended up being a giant cave system. “It’s another dead end!” The tomboy stopped walking and turned around walking away from the dead end to go back to the fork in the road.  Taking a path to her left she walked slowly, _‘How far does his damn cave go?’_ She thought. Sighing she shook her head and talked to herself. _‘Why the hell did I come in here again?’_

Before she could continue her thoughts, she froze at the new sight. A giant room, the cave stopped moving downwards as it entered a large cave room. At the back end of the cave room was a facade with stairs leading up to the building on top of a giant block of stone. At the top of the stairs was giant pillars that held up the ceiling.

Daisy blinked, “What the hell?” She stuttered. Recollecting herself she stepped over the cave floor and walked up to the bottom of the stone stairs. Taking in the sight of the stairs she looked at the long distance that the countless steps went. Sighing, “Might as well.”

After climbing to the top of the stairs she was greeted by a huge open door. Through the door was a room with a stone pedestal in the dead center. On the pedestal was a mega red apple. Daisy found herself starring at the apple, the deep red drew her eyes in. _‘So red!’_ She thought as she went up to the red apple. Once at the apple her eyes widened a bit. _‘It’s as big as my head!’_

Reaching her arms out she gently plucked the apple from it’s perch. _‘I bet this taste great!’_ Licking her lips, she took a small bite of the apple. Instantly her eyes light up. ‘ _So delicious!’_ Her mind over loaded with the flavors of the apple. Not wasting any time, she took another bite of the apple and kept going till she finished the apple off. “Now that was amazing!” She laughed.

However, her laugh was interrupted by a deep burning ignited in her rear, “What the!” Cracking her head over her shoulders. Daisy put her hands onto her ass. Slowly tightness grew underneath her dress. As her ass grew she could feel her underwear tighten. While her ass grew out slowly her hips began to gain mass. _‘Is my rear….’_ The words entered her mind. _‘actually growing!’_

With each passing minute she felt the soft fabric of her dress brush against her skin. Looking down she watched her dress getting forced out and up. Her butt cheeks filled out pushing her dress. The clothe rose off the ground as she ass cheeks broke into the soccer ball range.

Without thinking, Daisy took a small step backwards, her heals caught the bottom of her dress. Her loose dress that draped over her blossoming booty stretched and strained. ‘ _Gah!’_ She silently gasped. With her hips and booty putting more and more strain on her dress she quickly tried to unlodge her heal that got stuck in a small hole in the floor. _‘Shit!’_ She cursed as she tried to free her foot.

With each second that she tried to free her foot, her clothes got tighter and tighter as the strained to the two growing balloons. Clothing her eyes, she looked away from her booty and bite her lip. _‘Come on!’_ She panicked. ‘ _What I the world is my foot caught on!’_ As she tried to lift her heel she heard a loud rip. Her eyes snapped open and went wide. Her face turned refer than an apple.

Wide, her wide waist seemed to grow in proportion to her ass which started to create stretch marks over her orange dress. “Come on!” Daisy complained as she tried to raise her right leg.  Ripping echoed through the cave as tears in her dress formed. “Damn it! I just bought this dress!”

Once again Daisy bit her lip as the tightness burned higher. With one final load rip, her dress obtained a huge hole for her massive booty to hang out naked. The spheres of flesh bounced and giggled about making Daisy blush once again. Her ass at this point was massive, each of her ass cheeks was the size of a large beach ball. Roughly a foot round. But it was her waist and upper outer thighs that made the two-spheres blend in. Her waist was wider width wise to fit her newly grown butt and her upper half of her legs widened outwards to make her whole pear shape flow.

After a few minutes, she lost the red in her skin and sighed annoyed. “There goes a perfectly good dress.” She stopped talking aloud. _‘However,’_ the single word made her grin. Daisy reached down and gasped her ass to fondle it while she gently shook it up and down. “This is just too perfect!” 


End file.
